


Teeth

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There they are, the sharp teeth that everyone is so afraid of but that Sousuke has learnt to love so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

Sousuke doesn’t really remember how they got into this situation, and it’s not like he actually cares. He was talking with Rin about something in the couch… ah, yeah, they were watching a movie – a really boring movie at that – and Sousuke jokingly said that he would much prefer to spend time with Rin on his knees, which is where he is now.

On his knees on the floor, while Sousuke is sitting on the couch, and he’s rubbing one cheek over the quickly hardening bulge in the front of the teal-eyed man’s jeans.

“You like it when I do it?” Rin asks with a devilish smile, placing a superficial kiss over the zipper.

The word “like” wouldn’t be enough to describe how Sousuke feels about his boyfriend's ability at blowjobs; he absolutely loves it whenever Rin gives him the privilege of being the receiver of such affair. Some people would definitely cringe at the idea of Rin giving blowjobs, but those people don’t know what it’s good in life, even if it hits them right in the face.

A grip on his crotch brings him back to reality, it makes him tremble and his breathe stops for a mere second. It’s Rin who now has his hand over Sousuke’s cock, still hiding under layers of clothes, but he squeezes a little harder once the red eyes meet with the teal ones.

This is Rin’s way of demanding an answer.

“I love it.” Sousuke confesses and it brings Rin to smile.

“Tell me why.”

Sousuke’s breathe hitches when Rin lightly bites his package. It doesn’t hurt. It just makes him hotter and needy for more. It makes him want to tell Rin everything.

“You suck me so good.” His voice is getting deeper, “You’re so good at it.”

This seems to be a good enough answer, because Rin starts to undo his buckle while continuing to kiss and bite the bulge in front of him.

“Tell me more.” The redhead demands and Sousuke of course will deliver.

“You know—You know what I like.” His voice trembles and his hips move when Rin bites a little harder this time.

“Yeah, I do.” There’s so much pride in Rin’s voice that it makes Sousuke’s heart to flutter.

The redhead finally unzips his pants, a wet spot on his dark green boxers is already there and Rin hums at the sight of it. But Sousuke knows Rin well enough to know that his boyfriend won’t give it to him so easily. Rin licks his lips and kisses the wet, dark spot on the boxers, descending his lips until he reaches the base of Sousuke’s cock and bites there. The dark-haired man moans with his lips sealed.

“You know how to turn me on, Rin.”

Rin hums again in approval. A hand travels to Sousuke’s balls to grip them and another moan escapes from Sousuke’s lips.

“You’re so hot, Sousuke.” Rin’s voice is also a moan.

“You make me hot, Rin.” He replies and his heartbeat speeds up when Rin’s warm moans hits against his covered cock.

Words and talking have always been an important part of their sex life. Rin loves to talk while they are at it and Sousuke loves to fulfill Rin’s wishes. Sousuke suspects it’s because his voice gets kind of needy and desperate the hotter he gets, and Rin surely loves to hear him like that.

Sousuke’s breathing is getting hasty and his body is screaming in yearning for more. The kisses, licks and bites from Rin have covered his still clothed dick in saliva and the boxer is sticking to his skin.

“Rin…” There it is, the needy tint in his voice, “Rin, please…”

The called man hums again, delighted, and says, “I know, Sousuke, I know.”

Slowly, Rin grabs the boxer’s hem and his lips never cease to kiss his cock until it’s completely outside and standing. Rin smiles again when seeing Sousuke’s cock flushed, hard and slightly wet from saliva.

“Oh, fuck.” Sousuke says the moment Rin grabs his dick by the base with a hand and licks with his hot tongue one side of it, leaving it gleaming with saliva that brings shivers to his body whenever it’s hit with Rin’s warm breath.

“Like this, Sousuke?” The redhead asks like it isn’t obvious, with his lips just millimeters apart from the sensitive skin of his dick.

“Yes, Rin.” He can’t help it when his hips slowly move on their own, “Do it like that. It’s so good.”

He tries, but miserably fails, to make his voice sound normal, it being broken in hasty breathes and soft moans. Rin’s lips go down further to Sousuke’s balls, kissing them with wet lips while his hand starts to lazily pump the hot length of his boyfriend’s dick, using the leaking pre-cum as lubricant.

Sousuke’s eyes are cloudy, he so wants to close them and give himself into the sensation that his boyfriend is giving to him, but he also wants to never lose sight of those gleaming lips sucking at his sack and red fine hairs from Rin’s head moving up and down with it. A particularly strong suck causes his dick to leak more; Rin takes notice of this and returns his attention to the shaft. Red eyes meet with the teal ones and a shaky breath comes out of Sousuke.

His body feels on fire, his body feels like it needs to be bathed in cold water to regain composure but Sousuke doesn’t want that. What Sousuke wants is to Rin to drive him to the edge and to keep him there. He knows Rin can do it.

“Sousuke,” Rin’s voice is also hasty, full of desire and it feels hot and soft like silk in Sousuke’s ears.

Rin’s lips and chin are wet and gleaming with his own saliva, his eyes dark and half-lidded. He looks like a predator and Sousuke doesn’t mind to be his victim, he yearns to be eaten whole by those flushed lips.

“Rin.” He reciprocates to the call.

“You want me to suck you?” One of Rin’s hands disappears from Sousuke’s sight, and the dark-haired doesn’t have to be a mind reader to know that Rin is cupping himself through the thin layer of his pants.

“ _Yes_ , Rin. Do it.” His voice is practically a begging by now.

“How much do you want it?” Rin bites his lips, while his hand releases Sousuke’s cock and travels up, underneath the tight t-shirt to tease and tug one of the already hardened nipples. His hand is wet with saliva and pre-cum, so the sensation on his sensitive nub makes Sousuke to jerk.

“A lot, Rin. _Shit_.” Sousuke bites his lips too. Rin looks so hot and tempting down there, his lips flushed and glimmering, red hair undone and sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, breathe raspy and hasty, cupping himself while Sousuke’s dick is leaking right on his cheek.

“I love to suck your dick, Sousuke.” Rin’s voice is breathy while speaking, “It’s so big.” He delivers a kiss on Sousuke’s ball sack.

“Rin, _please._ ” Sousuke sounds whiny and shaky. He can feel himself at the verge of losing his senses into the deep darkness of lust. Rin mewls because of Sousuke’s voice, a moan coming from his lips and he has to rest his forehead on the other man’s thigh.

“Fuck, Sousuke.” Rin breathes, “You make so hard.”

Sousuke would love to see the condition of Rin’s dick, but he knows Rin has other plans for them, so he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he moves his hand to caress the red hair he loves so much, passing his long fingers through the red threads. This prompts Rin to kiss and lick again Sousuke’s cock, from the base to the top, grabbing the shaft with a hand and teasing the urethra with the tip of his tongue. Rin hums at the salty taste and is rewarded with a moan coming from his lover.

“ _Rin._ ” Sousuke doesn’t really care about his voice sounding like this, mainly because he knows Rin loves it. That last call is what makes the redhead to finally open his mouth, but instead of swallowing Sousuke’s dick, he moves it to give soft taps against his tongue to later drag it over it, never closing his lips.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuckfuck_...” The dark-haired man murmurs with a low voice, his eyes never moving away from the scene in front of him.

“You taste so good, Sousuke.” Rin says between licks and kisses on the glans, “Mmmh, so good.”

Sousuke’s hand tightens on Rin’s hair and this brings a moan out of him.

“You want it so badly, Sousuke.” The red eyes look at him and it makes Sousuke’s whole body shudder.

“ _Yes_ , Rin. I want it so _much_.” His hips move slowly on their own, taking advantage of Rin’s mouth being open and his tongue hanging to release himself if just a little. But Rin removes himself from his reach, now smiling.

“Put it yourself inside.” Rin whispers and his hot breath hits Sousuke’s glans.

Sousuke moans. His body is sticky on sweat and it feels like he’s going to explode from pleasure. The skin on his dick is burning and sensitive, and all the nerves on it are on fire and praying for release in the wetness of Rin’s mouth.

With his free hand, Sousuke grabs his cock and moves Rin’s head closer to it. The redhead’s mouth is just parted, so Sousuke cover the lips of his lover with pre-cum coming from his glans. Rin moans and the arm cupping him tenses, Sousuke wonders for a moment if Rin took out his dick or if it’s still under his clothes.

“ _Rin_ , open your pretty mouth, please.” His voice is a mess, a combination of whining and moaning.

The redhead opens his mouth just enough for Sousuke’s cock to enter. There they are, the sharp teeth that everyone is so afraid of but that Sousuke has learnt to love so much. He slowly lowers Rin’s head with his hand, permitting his lover to get used to his size. A trembling breathe is freed from Sousuke’s lips.

The feel of inside Rin’s mouth is something he will never get used to. It’s hot, it’s wet, and every time that Rin hums or moans he can feel it through his cock, sending slow waves of pleasure to his body.

“Good… It’s so good, Rin.” Sousuke praises and moans when Rin hums as an answer.

Rin starts to move his head up and down on his own, but never removing Sousuke’s hand from his hair. Sousuke has to use all of his self-control to not move his hips towards the hotness of Rin’s wet mouth. He can feel Rin’s tongue moving around the length of his dick, sucking when it’s only his gland inside of him and releasing the suction when he’s entering. All of his body tingles and he throws back his head when he feels Rin’s lower teeth caressing his glans slowly. The bundle of nerves in his dick awake even more with this, and Rin leans his head a little to sooth the sensation with the inside of his cheek.

His lover is way too good at sucking cock and it drives Sousuke numb in pleasure.

“Fuck, Rin. _Like that_.”

The room is filled with the sucking noises, with Sousuke’s and Rin’s moans, and it all feels so hot and so much. A deep breathe go through Rin’s nose and Sousuke can see how the redhead’s body relaxes to later on go down deeper on Sousuke’s dick. The teal-eyed man moans when he feels his glans hitting the back of Rin’s throat.

His dick is so wet thanks to the saliva that now is slightly pooling on his pelvis, even with Rin’s hardest attempts to swallow everything he can. Rin’s arm is moving faster, so now Sousuke knows for a fact that Rin must be jerking off while sucking him and that idea almost causes him to cross the blissful line of an orgasm.

Sousuke loves to receive Rin’s blowjobs, but Rin also loves to suck his cock off, like he has established multiple times this day. For some reason, it doesn’t come as a surprise to Sousuke; Rin loving giving blowjobs seems so natural and normal, almost like a science fact. It’s like Rin’s body is designed and created in order to give pleasure, and he’s more than happy and delighted to give it to Sousuke.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Sousuke exclaims when a shallow bite at the base of his cock brings him back to reality.

Rin sucks one last time while going up, releasing the completely wet and flushed cock with a really unshamed noise. His breathe is hasty and his cheeks are completely red, his thin lips humid with saliva and pre-cum that he licks with his tongue.

“This is so good…” Rin mewls, looking directly to Sousuke’s teal eyes. “I wanna cum with your cock in my mouth.”

Sousuke’s body tremble at Rin’s words and a loud moan is heard through the room.

“Would you like that, Sousuke?” Rin asks, moving his face closer to the cock in front of him, kissing it with his wet lips and sucking the shaft. “I would love it, Sousuke. I would love you fucking my pretty mouth.”

“Get in the couch, Rin.” Sousuke says instead of replying, but Rin complies with a smile. He stands up and Sousuke’s suspicions are proven truth when he sees the redhead’s dick outside of his pants, also wet in pre-cum and flushed. “Lay down”, he finishes.

Rin again complies and lies down the couch, resting his head on the armrest. The taller man stands up and removes his jeans and boxers; then positions himself over Rin’s chest with his dick just millimeters away from the other man’s lips. Rin opens his mouth without any shame and Sousuke promptly puts his dick inside.

Without waiting, Sousuke starts to move his hips with a slow motion. The red eyes never leave the teal ones and it makes Sousuke’s mind to go white. The sounds of sucking invade his ears again, along with the hums and moans coming from Rin. He can hear Rin’s wet hand jerking his dick, and the couch creaks with the movement of Rin’s and Sousuke’s hips.

One of Rin’s hands grabs his ass to squeeze it, and Sousuke reads the gesture moving his hips faster. Sousuke uses his right hand to hold to the couch, while his left one grabs Rin’s red head, and lastly his left foot on the floor. He can feel his balls hitting Rin’s chin, and the redhead’s nose tapping his pelvis with each thrust. Rin moans louder and Sousuke reciprocates with his name also in a loud, and needy, moan.

When he sees Rin’s breathe hitching, he suddenly stops his hips and takes his cock out of Rin’s mouth without moving his hand from the red hair to prevent him to reach for his dick.

“Oh, fuck, Sousuke. Don’t stop.” Rin’s voice is hoarse and his breathe raspy, a smile appears on his flushed and wet lips, “You love it, don’t you? You love it when I let you fuck my mouth.”

“Fuck _yes_ I love it, _Rin._ ” His voice is so needy but he doesn’t mind at all.

He moves the hand that was over the couch to grab the base of his cock, to direct it to Rin’s mouth again. Rin hangs out his tongue and Sousuke uses it to rub his glans all over it, both of them moaning at the touch.

“I wanna cum inside.” Sousuke says. It’s not an order; it’s a request for permission, as always.

Rin simply nods while moaning softly. The dark-haired puts his dick inside of Rin’s mouth, to quickly begin to move his hips with a strong pace that he knows Rin can handle. Both of Sousuke’s hands are grabbing Rin’s red hair. The couch creaks louder under the harsh treat.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Rin! You are _so good_!”

Rin moans against his dick and it sends rushes of pleasure coming from his pelvis.

“Your pretty mouth _sucks me_ so good, Rin.”

His voice is messy with moans, whines and grunts.

“ _Shit_. I love you, Rin!”

He feels Rin’s mouth sucking harder. Sousuke closes his eyes for a moment, but use his whole strength to open them and to fix them in the red eyes that don’t break contact with him. He can see saliva drooling out of Rin’s lips, traveling all the way down to his chin and neck. In a blink of an eye, Sousuke loses control of himself and with a sudden move of his hips, he makes Rin moan louder and it’s everything he needs to fill his lover’s mouth with his cum.

It feels even hotter and messier inside but Sousuke doesn’t stop moving, with the purpose of milking himself dry with Rin’s wet mouth. The redhead moans and spasms with an arch of his back, his mouth tense and for a brief moment Sousuke can feel teeth at the base of his cock.

Rin’s breathe relaxes while finally closing his eyes. Sousuke looks back at Rin’s torso and is able to see the milky white strikes of semen over the black tank top and even some over Rin’s hand that is still stroking lazily his dick.

Sousuke removes himself from his position and sits down on the free space of the couch. Rin immediately begins to breathe in lazy huffs. Sousuke’s breathe is hasty, but this doesn’t stop him from reaching Rin’s forehead to move away the sweaty hair from his face. Rin opens his red eyes and smiles at his lover.

“I love you too, Sousuke.” Rin whispers, and Sousuke chuckles.

“Do you want tea with honey for that throat?”

“Fuck _yes_.”

Sousuke slowly stands up, puts on his boxers and walks with slightly wobbly legs to the kitchen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a day when I write SouRin without it being porn?
> 
> Today is not that day, anyways.


End file.
